Going to the Cave
They made it to Isla De Muerta Luffy: Now let's go save Usopp, together! Nami: What about our Ship? Luffy: We'll get it after we defeated Barbosa. And we cannot leave Usopp to die. So we have to save him from the Pirates. Chopper: Okay, let's go save him first. Ace: Now let's go! Robin: Ace, Daffy, Wile, Taz. Let's bring Long Nose back to safety! They went off to find Barbosa Meanwhile Barbosa: Now, let's be tryin this again! The last of the Aztec treasure has been returned. And now, the blood will be repaid to free us from this curse forever! This time for us! Then Our Heroes has arrived Ace: Ahoy! We found you! Barbosa: Not Possible! Daffy: Not probably! We're alive and we're pirates! Luffy: Monkey D Luffy! Zoro: Roronoa Zoro! Nami: Nami! Sanji: Sanji Chopper: Tony Tony Chopper! Robin: Nick Robin! Franky: Franky! Brock: Brock! Ace: Ace! Daffy: Daffy Duck! Taz: Taz! Wile: Wile E Coyote! Barbosa: So you want to play pirate? Best save the play acting for the nursery. After them! The are fighting the Pirates and they defeated them Ace: No more play acting now! Chopper: Usopp! You're safe! Usopp: Where's Luffy? He is fighting Barbosa with his Gum Gum Abilities Daffy: There he is! Ace: Luffy! Get him! Luffy: Huh? He got stab in the Chest from Barbosa All: Luffy! Barbosa: You're a fool, Monkey D Luffy! Then he turned into an Undead Pirate, because he has the Medallion with him Chopper: Luffy! Barbosa: Show yourself, Sylvester! The tide has changed! Sylvester: See! I told you, you need me! He Summon his Heartless, and they are fighting Barbosa and the Heartless and they did it Sylvester: This ain't over! He's escaping Luffy: So! Are you gonna give up? Barbosa is not gonna give up Luffy: I had enough for that. He bring out a Pistol Luffy: Maybe I can shot you in the Chest. Barbosa: Luffy. You know you don't know how to shot. He toss the Medallion Luffy: I know. But I'll shot you! He shot him to the Chest Barbosa: (Laugh) Usopp: You can laugh all you want, Barbosa! He use his Blood on two Medallion and the Curst is gone Barbosa: I feel... Cold. And he died Hours Later They are having a Party for their Victory Sanji: So what do we do, Luffy? Luffy: Whatever we wants not that the Thousands Sunny is ours again. Usopp: She's finally ours again. And we did a good job, Luffy. Luffy: Yes, we did. Ace: Hey, Luffy- you and your crew have a great adventure. Daffy: And remember your dream! Luffy: I will! They are so happy to have our ship's again Ace: Good for them to have their ship's back. Wile: Yep. Hey, Ace? Why'd you have a tear of your left eye? Ace: What! I didn't have a Tear! Daffy: Hey, I know who you're thinking about. They laugh at him, and then something shine a Lurch's straw Hat Luffy: Huh? He take off his hat and check it and then it's Glowing, Ace put his sword down and it create a Loonatic Symbol, The Hat is Glowing and create a Symbol, Ace aim it and now he got it Ace: You know... for a minute there... I was afraid we were gonna lose Daffy to the curse of the Treasure! Wile: Hey, me too. Taz: Me three! Daffy: You guys, stop that! And you're Despicable!